A Gem's Power
by xxXxxCarpeDiemxxXxx
Summary: "It is our choices that show us what we truly are far more than our abilities." Born of both good and evil, she has difficult choices to make. The true question is, will it be the right choice?


**AN: hiiiiiiiiii peeps! i reed fanfixs all the timee and i wanted to give writing 1 a try! i hope you like it!**

Hello! Mah name iz Amethyst Gwyneth Azalea Agnes Azure Abbracciabene!

I waz a student Salem Witch Academy until… I TRANSFERRED! :D

Now I'm going to... Hogwarts!

I woke up and am excited

TODAY IS THE DAY I'M GOING TO HOGWARTS YAYAYAY

I looksied at all mah cloths from Hot Topic and I saw... THE PERFECT OUTFIT

Its mah Royal Bones By Tripp Black Lace Sleeve Salem Dress. its soooooooooooo pretty on me just like everything else but its BLAKC (MY FAVoIRUTE Color!1!)

i looked in the jewelry box that my daddy sent me and i pull out a choker necklace with an opal pendent (also from hot topic)

THen, I pull on my wide fishnet thigh highs and my black combat boots of courssseeeeeeeeeeeee! All I neeed are hair and makeup and then ill be readey to go!

Mah face is flawlesss but I use makeup to enhance it and make me absolutely irresisitbale! I put on foundation and then eyeshadow and then mascara and then eyeliner and then blush and then bronzer (i contor even tho i naturally look liek a kardashan) and then i looked at meself in ze mirror. Itz prefect, my makeup look natural

i blink my blue orbs, and everyone admires how the black eyelinr make them POP!1!

I swish my beeaoutiful light chocloate hare and the light make it liik golden…. PERFECT

As I starez at myslef I think something…. what fi they dont like ME? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

AT LEAST i"M PRETTY LOLOLOLOLOL

I teleportz to the trains tartion in England. i is only fifteenz but i pullzed some strings to get me apapaparation lisense erly!

i look at me tijet and see how it says a fraction. i waz in calkillus in my old scool so im like I KNOWZ THIS!

I like ot hte station numers and i see a nine and t en and so i sya it must be in betwweeen!

So I truwt me instincet s and i walk right throught the wall! AND THERE I AM

There's a golden train and it's almos as rgold as my hair and i like it because it likes me!

Then i seee…. Harry Poter!

He has beotiful ggreen orbs and black hair and he is so HOT! i instantly know we are made for eahother

I go up to him

'Hi' i says

He looks up shyly "hi, i'm haryy"

"I'm Amythest, but yous can calls me Amy"

"it's nice to meetz you, can I help you with your bags"

I say yes even thoou I is a srong independent woman I still like him and it is important to help your manly man feel more masculine, at least that's wat my old teachers toldz me

we go on ze train and he askes, 'do you want to go sit with me and my friends?"

'Ron and Hermione, yes!"

We go to the carriage and I see rona dn heromine

Ron haz blue orbs and red messy hair. he's cute but not cute enough fro me. i can tell that he likes hermine but she dont's notice.

hermone has bron bushy hair and brown orbs~i hopes she letz me gives her a makoever so i can make her boeotiful ( not as baoutiful as me because thats no posiible for hre, im not a bully ITZ TRUE! the truth hurtz ppl jsut eccept it)

hermin says, omG you're amthest gywneh azales azure agnes abbiencenbene, riight? i reading abouts u, your dumblydore's duaghter!

'yeah, that's ME but its acyually amthast gwenth azaila agnes azre abraiciencbene, i haz lots of middler names just liek daddy!" i says

i starez at harry some more, hes almost as perfect as meee…. BUT HErmione intrarupts!

she says "but the book doesn't say who your mother is, do you even know?'

i whipped my head to face hers and i GLARED 'are you trying to says that i was abandoned?!"

harry put his arms aroundz me and says 'no one would ever abandon yous, yous is perfection liek a goduess"

Ron stares at me and me thinks he is admired me (who wouldnt?) but he says " your eyes turns red for a second there, it was a little itty bitty bit scarrry" he was totally scared but he couldnt amdit it bc of his masculintiy

"why would my eyes turn red i have boetiful blue orbs" i says

then the brunett inputs her own two sents, 'are yous a vampire? vampirez has red eyes"

"i thinks id NOTICE if i strats drinks blod, i iz no vapmpire' if i waz a vampire thats would be sooo cool bc then i would livez forver and then the world would amdire my godly perfection for all time!

"maybez it twas a tricker of ze light' says ma hairy

"posisiblily' Hdrminoe throughtlfully murddrs.

tehn…. the doory opens!

'would yous liek anything from ze trolly, deers?' says the nice old granmotherly looking witch

i see al the candies. there's chocolate frogs, every falveor enas and plenty of caulfdron cakes. but i look around and i'm liek, where is ze american candy?

'wgy don't you gyus have normal candy too/" i asks

herminonee says, ' this is a magical schoolz, what else did =s yoy expects?"

"Nice noral candy like babe ruths and snickers and reeses's peanut butter cups and m&ms and flakess and yummy giummies candy and every other single type of candy that is the weirdest thing i've ever seen!" i shoutz back

"She's right," Ron speaks up in my defene because he cant get over how beuatiful I am, "we even have blood pops, i mena who would want a blood popl, it'ss dusgusting"

herminny gasps in shcok. ' how can yous say somtething like that? would you want a vampire that cames to hogawatys to fel unwelcome? like, don't you rememebr professeor ruemss lupin? even you liked him and he was a wereworld. would you want tp take a nice food awat from him?"

"welll, hermion, "harry respongs, "there's aren't any vampires at hogwatz, so why waste space on thec arts?"

"that's if we believe amythest, hermione mumbeles onder her breath

oMFG why the gudge doesn't shem belive me alike why would is lie to them like I LOWVE harry and don't they truste my dady, Dumbleydore?

"HOW DARES YOU ACCUSE HER OF SOMTHING LEIKE THAT, HEMRIENOE!" Hary yels before i can respond. " SHE IS MY GRIL FRIEND AND I TRUST HER, WHY wont yoU trust meh, you're best frend?!N!" hairy growks at her and i thinks its so HAWT

Wait a sec, did he says…..?

i gasps in shock, "were bf and gf?"

i've never had any troubles getting A bofyriend but this is like mah souldmate like true love at first sight and i aceetped it to take a bit longer to be boyfriend and gf, like one of those solw build stories with all ze tension.

Harry looks down shyly all of a dussge and brushes, "that is, if youz want to be"

"YES", i scream and jump into his laps and starts making out with him.

we hads too seconds of pire bliss ontil…. the door slides open!

"potty, i heards screaming and i hoped you deid" some deep nice sounding voice said

I instenadly turnz around to glaire bc noone threatens my hairy when i see him…

he has beautiful melted choclate orbs and hair amlost as blonde as mine! he's already wereing his robs so i cant see much of his body but ic can tells he works out when i see him. he is one iof the sexidst mane i've hever seen. draco malfor y is perfection, and there is nooooo wya a bod like yhtat doesnt' play quidditch. i think that i might love hims as much as i loves hairy, but hows can that be? i may be the most amazing perfect peruson ever, but even II only have one sould mate, right?

"what chu doing here, malfor, ' hearry yells at him

"well, i didnt think a bootiful gril like you would stop so low as to bew tih him, " malfoy saus to me, "babe, you shold ditch him and come hang in my cabin wink wink"

he wants me to leabe MAH HARIY? HE IS ZE TLOVE OF MY LIFE AND MY BOYFRIEND, but when i looks in drko's orbs i almost melt like ze choclate. "no", I manage to bravely say

Malfoy's mouth make s a girant OOOOOOOOOOOO and i can tell he haz never been reject beofre. he wants me so much, but of course he does, but i blieve in monomgonmy.

"whast, pootty, did you have to pay her to say that? I know nobody could ever resist moi" drace smirks

RONi jumps out in defense of hariy and me, because he loves me already and doesnt like draco claling me a prstitiue, "NO ferreit faec, amythest is the only one hawt enough thats no one could resist her"

"amythest,' drako repears, in awe of mah briliance.

 **plz review!**


End file.
